


The Power of The Queen

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian notices Drake is a musical being as he teaches Cain the power The Queen has over their shared family.</p><p>Prequel to "Safeword".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of The Queen

The first one to notice is, oddly enough, Damian.

And surely, his father and Pennyworth must have noticed before he does, because they are adjusting to this new routine far better than any other member of the household and manipulating it to their liking whenever it suits their needs.

And who would have known, really, that the one former Robin who dedicated his life to being invisible would have such an apparent tell?

He sees his theory in motion within a week, perched by his father’s side before the computer as his father’s associates train behind them, Brown easily evading Grayson as they play-spar, Cain reading reports as they fly over the screen of Drake’s computer in rapid succession and Todd mumbles, head buried under the hood of the Bat mobile.

He, himself, strains his hearing as Drake’s shoulders relax, his lips curling.

His fingers start beating lightly over his knee, eyes rising to stare at Grayson and Brown.   
Cain blinks at him, tilting her head.

“Tempo?” she asks.

Drake smiles his small, shy smile.

“It’s just a song that’s stuck to my head.”

“How?”  she asks again, clearly confused.

Drake shakes his head, typing.

“It’s a catchy song,” he tries to explain awkwardly. “The tempo is easy to follow and the lyrics quite famous, most people who know this song will have it stuck on their heads for a while.”

Damian watches Cain frown just as he notices his father’s hidden amusement.

“Show me,” she demanded, mouth curling.

Drake seemed to think about it for a moment, eyes travelling between Grayson, who is trying to reach for Brown’s ankle, Brown who is mocking Grayson’s failings – and how can she not see he’s luring her into a false sense of security, really – and Todd, who is grumbling his way into the car’s engine.

He nods.

“Okay,” he replies, starting to beat on the computer’s console with his fingers, creating a soft echo around the cave, the same tempo, same pattern. “Watch.”

No one, despite Damian himself and Cain, seem to be bothered by the change in the cave’s usual silence.

“Buddy you are a boy, making big noise,” Tim whispers, his cheeks a faint pink. “Playin’ in the street, you gonna be a big man someday.”

Confused, Cain seems to be catching the rhythm of Drake’s fingers and decided to accompany him, the noise growing louder.

“You got mud on your face, you big disgrace,” Drake continues, his smile growing wider when he notices how Todd’s foot is beating floor in synch. “Kicking your can all over the place, singing!”

And suddenly, he is placing a hand on top of Cain’s shoulder, pointing with his finger to where Brown and Grayson appear to be continuing their sparring in synch to their improvised rhythm, just in time to see them both raise their hands in the air, wide smiles on their faces.

“We will, we will, Rock you!” they sing, loudly and out of key, before bursting into laughter.

“Catchy seed’s been planted,” Tim whispers, just as he stops his beating all together and pretends to be embarrassed. He is good; Damian has to admit, because the rest of the ‘family’ seems to sink into silence once more, all sporting varying widths of smiles.

Then they suddenly hear the beating of Todd’s foot on the concrete.

“Buddy you are a young man, hard man. Shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world someday,” he mutters as he continues to work.

Cain’s eyes widen.

“Amazing,” she whispers in awe.

“The power of the Queen,” Drake explains, shaking his head when he can hear Brown beam some more ‘We will rock you’ to Grayson, mocking him.

“Queen of where?” Cain asks, blinking.

“My dad’s favorite band,” Drake explains fondly, googling pictures to help his brief explanation. “Not even my mother could resist the magic of a catchy Queen song.”

“Not a real queen?” Cain comments as she gazes into the smiling faces of the musicians.

“Depends on who you ask,” Drake chuckles.

From his chair, Bruce snorts, rolling his eyes in indulgence before he clears his throat lightly.

Damian’s eyes widen.

“Buddy you’re an old man poor man. Pleadin’ with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday,” he hums, his smile growing fond when Drake’s eyes light up in delight and Cain’s mouth starts gapping.

“And it’s also Bruce’s guilty pleasure,” Drake adds, shaking his head. “Be ready to listen to that song for the following week.”

“It is quite late, Master Bruce,” Alfred suddenly says as he walks into the cave, his hands immaculately held behind his back. “Shall I arrange the guest rooms for the children?”

“I have to head back after this, Al,” Brown says, her smile wide. “Thanks anyway.”

“I have a date, Alfred,” Grayson comments. “But I’ll come over for breakfast in the morning?”

“No thanks,” Todd grumbles from inside the bat mobile.

Cain and Damian eye Drake, her in askance, him in suspicion.

Tim smiles.

“Thanks, Alfred,” he says softly. “I think I’ll sleep over for a change.”

Cain then nods, her own smile small.

“Thank you.”

Damian eyes his father’s satisfied frame and Pennyworth’s pleased smile.

His theory has been proven correct.

For all his silent posture and tendency to disappear in the woodwork, Drake is an immensely musical person and his choice in music can intrinsically co-relate to his moods, British band Queen signaling the moments he is most content, and open to sharing his time and space with the family. Damian will soon learn that classical music is his way of expressing his desire to be alone – particularly Antonin Dvorak pieces will match his somber mood – and nursery rhymes and lullabies from all over the world mark his usual melancholy.

He also learns that his father and Pennyworth are always alert when music will start escaping the teen and will pounce to include him back into the household whenever they can recognize the music of one Frederick Mercury.

The boy decides then to further investigate the soothing powers of these Queen people, and how he can manipulate Drake with them.

For reasons he is too young to interpret, he wants to be the one to put those small smiles on Drake’s face, to see his eyes light up and his fingers drum his good mood. 


End file.
